User blog:NicknameMy/Garen changes for more balance and interactive gameplay
Garen passively regenerates % maximum health}}}} every half-second| % maximum health}} every 5 seconds}}}}and is doubled to % maximum health}}}} every half-second| % maximum health}}}} every 5 seconds}}while below % of his maximum health}}}}. |description2 = This regeneration is interrupted for seconds if he takes non-minion damage or if he is hit by an enemy ability. |description3 = At level 11, damage from non-epic monsters will no longer stop Perseverance. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = Garen - Passive }} Garen cleanses himself of all affecting him and gains }} for a 3.5 seconds. |leveling = }} |description2 = Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds deals additional }}, and his target. |leveling2 = % AD)}}}} |description3 = Decisive Strike resets Garen's autoattack timer. |cooldown = 8 |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |parry = True |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. ** The on-hit effect and the bonus movement speed are independent (Garen can silence his target and the bonus movement speed will remain, duration permitting) * The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage, Decisive Strike's bonus damage will apply life steal. ** It will not interact with . *** It will affect structures. * Decisive Strike will also remove in case it is inextricably linked with within the ability used against Garen. ** For example, it will remove from , but not from . * Decisive Strike will remove from , but not the damage reduction, for it being two separate effects within one summoner spell. * Decisive Strike does not protect Garen from re-application of on him. ** Area of effect (like ) are re-applied immidiately after removing if Garen stays in the corresponding area. |yvideo = Garen - Q }} Garen reduces incoming }} and }} by 15% from champions outside of 450 (edge to edge) range. |description2 = Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 60% and has 60% for the first seconds. For the rest of the duration Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 30%. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |targeting = None |affects = Self |notes = * Courage has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Courage passive and active stack additively. * Courage's passive or active do not reduce true damage. * Courage's tenacity stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tenacity. |yvideo = Garen - W }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds. |description2 = For the duration, Garen cannot basic attack, is and deals }} in spins to enemies within range, increased by 33% when damaging a single enemy or monsters. |leveling2 = % AD)}} }} |description3 = Enemy champions hit have their }} for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. If Garen damages the target, the duration of the debuff is refreshed. |description4 = Judgment can }}, }}. |icon5 = Judgment 2.png |description5 = After 1 second, Garen can reactivate to cancel it immediately, reducing its cooldown by its remaining duration. |cooldown = 9 |effect radius= 325 |targeting = None |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Judgment is not a channeled ability so crowd control effects will not interrupting. ** Silencing Garen will prevent him from reactivating it early. * Garen will benefit from slow removal and bonus movement speed while Judgment is active. ** He will not be able to apply its on-hit silence or bonus damage since he cannot basic attack over Judgment's duration. * Garen may cast while Judgment is active but it will stop ticking if so. * Each spin deals damage simultaneously to all enemies within its range when the spin is completed. |yvideo = Garen - E }} Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them }}. |leveling = of target's missing health}}}} |cooldown = |target range = 400 |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |callforhelp = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = | flavorsound = |yvideo = Garen - R }} List of changes * Health changed from 616.28 (+ 84.25) to 615 (+ 85). * Attack Damage increased from 66 (+ 4.5) to 68 (+ 5) * Armor increased from 36 (+ 3) to 36 (+ 4) * **Movement speed duration increased from to 3.5 **Silence duration changed from 1.5 at all ranks to **Bonus physical damage changed from to % AD)}} **Fixed a bug where effects wouldn't apply correctly. * **Passive resistances removed **New Passive: '''Garen' reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 15% from champions outside of 450 (edge to edge) range. * **Number of Spins changed: to **Damage changed from % AD)}} to % AD)}} **Now always deals 33% increased damage against monsters **Critical strikes now double the attack damage ratio instead of multiplying it by 1.5. **Armor Reduction changed from 25% after 4 hits to 5% per hit, stacking up to 6 times. ***Now is refreshed by any kind of Garen's damage. * ** Villain-Mechanic removed ** Damage changed from of target's missing health)}} magic damage to of target's missing health}} physical damage# Decisive Strike and Judgment damage analysis Google Docs Category:Custom champions